Bardock...Alive?
by bulmabriefscc2001
Summary: ok...this is the first story of an ongoing saga that i have written. i am the author of legend of the dark saiyan, but since i lost my account..i had to make a new one. anywhoo, i hope u enjoy it


: On a distant Planet, a wish is made...it is granted:  
  
Planet Vegeta had been restored. All the Saiyans rejoiced as each one was brought  
back. This was one of the happiest days in all their lives, but one was not rejoicing.  
Bardock was still out in space. Still weak from his encounter with Frieza, he looked around. "It's over..." he said weakly, "It's finally over!" Then, he went into a coma.  
Bardocks mind raced with images of Kakarott and earth. Then, thoughts of him destroying Frieza. Then, he heard a voice. "Be careful not to cause any more stress then what he's under." Bardock groggily opened his eyes and looked around. He found himself in a strange circular room, with no floor and no walls. The only thing he noticed was a large platform, which he was floating over. "Where am I?" He looked around. "Ahh, he's awake." Bardock turned his head toward the strange unfamiliar voice and who...or what he saw shocked him. He found himself staring at a man with no mouth or nose!   
"Kami! How does he breathe?" Bardock thought, "and for that matter, how does he talk?" His questions were answered as the man waved a hand in front of his eyes. " I am using telepathy." The man said. After noticing Bardocks confusion, the man explained.  
"All Chicaro's are telepathic. It is our way of communicating." He told the saiyan. "And as for breathing? Look here..." the man held up his hands for Bardock to see. As he looked closer, Bardock saw what looked like holes in the palm of the mans hand. "I breathe through the openings on my hands." He said. Bardock pulled back and shook his head. "So, how long have I been out?" He asked. "Well, according to the censors...5 days."   
The Bardock turned to the man and frowned. "So...5 days hmmm?" He turned   
his head and looked out one of the large windows that adorned the place, " It's seems longer." He told himself. The man looked at Bardock. "You put up quite a struggle..." Bardock turned around to see the man smiling. "I guess saiyans are strong, even when their unconscious." He laughed. Bardock smiled. "I guess you're right." Then both men began to laugh.   
Several days later, Bardock laid in his bed. He had been moved from the recovery room to his own room, by order of the king. As he thought about how things would turn out, he suddenly sat up. Behind his locked door, Bardock heard what sounded like gunfire. Slowly getting up, he made his way cautiously to the door. Opening it, Bardock found himself face to face with one of the royal guards. "What's going on?" Bardock asked the guard. "We are under attack..." he said, out of breath. "How many of them are there?" Bardock smiled. He had been waiting for a good fight, and today just might be promising. "We are outnumbered sir...5000 to 200!" The guard told the saiyan.  
Bardock looked at the guard. A large gash in his forehead was proof that the enemies were using energy blasts as well. This gash, Bardock noticed...was the same as the one on his cheek. "Use my room to rest up." The saiyan said, "and when you are ready, rejoin your comrades." Then, Bardock ran off to join the fight. As he approached,  
Bardock tightened the knot on his bandana. "Toma, I wish you and the others had been revived. But, you were not. I miss you my friend." Bardock looked toward the sky.   
As he approached the battle, Bardocks tail twitched with anticipation. He loved a good fight...all saiyans did. Cracking his knuckles, he flew up high above the enemy. Smiling, he formed a ball of energy in his hand. "Hey guys!" Bardock yelled down to them, "Look up here!" As the enemy looked up, Bardock threw the energy ball toward them. Before they knew what was happening, the blast hit them...hard. That one single blast killed half the enemy. "There's a gift for ya!" Bardock laughed, "I hope you liked it." One of the enemies looked up. "There's a saiyan with them!?" He asked in shock. Looking around, he knew that one more blast like the last one would kill everyone else. He had no choice. "Retreat!!" He yelled the order. All of the attackers left what they were doing and fled. "Well, that was easy." Bardock crossed his arms and floated back down. All the guards and soldiers looked at him in awe. Never before had the seen a man who had so much power. Bardock landed and looked around. "What are they staring at?" He asked himself. As Bardock turned to leave, he heard a whisper coming from the crowd.   
"The king is coming..." he heard. "All hail King Torba and Queen Shaieve!" Bardock turned around. "This planet has a ruler?" He asked a woman beside him. "Of course...King Torba and his wife. They have ruled us for a thousand years." The woman said, "Shhh...Here they come." Bardock turned toward where the woman was pointing. In the distance, he saw two figures approaching. One was a man, and the other...a woman.   
Bardock watched as they approached the crowd. "Who is the one who defeated our enemies?" The king asked his subjects. Looking around, he noticed everyone pointing toward Bardock.  
"Are you the one who defeated our enemy so easily?" The king asked Bardock. "Yes." Bardock bowed. He liked to be the center of attention...and now that he was getting some, he felt better. Bardock remembered when he would give news to King Vegeta. "This young man has saved us all!" King Toba began; "The followers of Frieza have been defeated! Let us rejoice! We are safe...thanks to this man." The king threw up his hands as a cheer sounded through the crowd. "All this cheering...is for me?" Bardock nervously smiled. Although he liked being the center of attention, it also embarrassed him.  
"Young man, what is your name?" Torba asked. "Bardock." Bardock said. "Well Bardock, you are a hero. You defeated our enemy and..." Torba happily told the saiyan, "But it's not over." Bardock frowned, "They were followers of Frieza and they will attack again...and this time, even I won't be able to stop them." Torbas smile turned to a frown. "You are kidding right?" he asked. "No, I'm not kidding. They have reinforcements all over the galaxy, so they will attack again...and this time, with greater numbers." Bardock broke the news to the king. A gasp went through the crowd...then, silence.   
"If what you tell me is the truth...then we have no choice then to admit defeat." Torba said sadly. "My darling." Torba and Bardock turned around. The queen was speaking. "If the followers of Frieza should ever attack again, then our defence will still have the benefit. This young man seems to be quite powerful." she said. Torba looked at Bardock. "and with his help, we may have the chance for peace." she said. Torba closed his eyes in thought. "Then, Bardock I shall appoint you as the captain of my royal guards.  
Please, take your place in the front." he said.  
Bardock did as the king commanded and took his place at the head of the guards.  
Then, Torba spoke again. This time, to his people. "If the followers of Frieza should ever attack again, he will have the upperhand. Bardock is now my captain of the guard, and he shall help us to defeat the enemy!" Torba happily said as a cheer went through the crowd...  
  
  
  



End file.
